


Azaleas Where Your Face Should Be

by Austinattack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Choking, Dirty Talk, Everything is consensual, Fluff, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Love-Making, M/M, PWP, Protected Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, brief consensual dubious consent, brief mention of having children, thigh fucking, unprotected sex, very light use of subspace ideals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinattack/pseuds/Austinattack
Summary: Harry and Louis having some sexy time and some sappy time and sometimes both at the same time.





	Azaleas Where Your Face Should Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leeanndarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeanndarling/gifts).



> This is for Leeanndarling. I hope you like it, and I hope it’s ok that I changed it to college, rather than high school! Thanks to the mods for putting this on!
> 
> Special thanks to Katherine, Jess, Hayley, Julia, Jordan, and Amanda for getting me through this/editing/reading. You guys are the best <3
> 
> Bruleebrulee commissioned for me again! I've linked to a Google Doc and the image somewhere in this fic. Try to find it ;D
> 
> There is a mix of British and American schooling here. I’m too lazy to research how British school works (primary school, sixth form, uni vs college, wtf). 
> 
> Title is from Flowers Where Your Face Should Be by The Wonder Years off their record Sister Cities. 
> 
> Music listened to while writing:  
> Sister Cities - The Wonder Years  
> The Great Depression - As It Is  
> Generation X - Good Charlotte  
> Sweetener - Ariana Grande

Harry met Louis in middle school. He had known of him before that, of course. Harry had shoved a kid down on the playground that was picking on Louis. The kid had burst into tears, and Harry was sent to the principal’s office. They hadn’t seen much of each other after that, not until the first lunch period of seventh grade when Harry spotted Louis sitting alone at a table. It seemed neither of them had their friends in that lunch group. He sat down beside him and they easily struck up a conversation. They found they also had English and Math together and, after only two weeks, they were practically attached at the hip.

Quick best friends, Harry and Louis did everything together. From studying and quizzing each other, to going together to dances and football games, to staying up all night talking about music or the stars or the future. Their friend groups collided, meshed mostly well, and only a few friends became a little distant by the start of high school.

But freshman year was tough. Harry got a girlfriend, Louis tried out for the musical; Harry was failing maths, Louis got on honor roll; Harry went to parties, Louis got a part-time job. They were both so busy, it seemed, that their friendship took a bit of back seat compared to everything else. So much happened during that first year of high school, but the worst thing was when they got into their first big fight.

Harry had missed all three of Louis’ performances in the musical, missed him as _the lead_. Harry had arrived just at curtain call of the last show, watched Louis take his bows and immediately hurried off to search for him backstage. Harry had to tell a sweaty, teary Louis that he was with his girlfriend and simply forgot about the last show. Louis lashed out, called Harry’s girlfriend a ‘life-sucking rubbish bin with bad hair.’ And Harry, having never been good at comebacks, had slammed Louis against the wall with his hands balled up in his shirt, almost going as far as throwing a punch. Louis grabbed at Harry’s wrists and kept their eyes locked, his own just as angry and fierce as Harry’s. But just then, Louis watched as Harry’s eyes fell to his lips. Louis’ eyes widened; his fingernails dug into Harry’s skin.

“Fuck you,” Harry had said with a tremble in his voice before he let go of Louis and stormed out of the building.

They didn’t talk for an entire week. They avoided each other dramatically, and thus made everything awkward for their close mutual friends.

It was Harry who broke first. He tracked Louis down during lunch, eventually finding him in the library curled up on one of the sofas. Harry flopped down beside him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and pushed his face into his shoulder.

“M’sorry,” he had mumbled, and Louis immediately put his book down to loop his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Me too.”

Their next fight -- much less dramatic -- happened at the beginning of the summer before eleventh grade. Harry had just broken up with his third girlfriend, and although he wasn’t heartbroken over it, he wasn’t exactly happy either.

“You’re turning into a bit of a slut, yeah?” Louis had tried to joke.

Harry had only glared at him. “At least I’m not still a virgin.”

Louis’ face reddened, and he frowned. “Who exactly are you referring to?”

“You.”

“I’m _not_ a virgin.”

“Yes you are.”

“ _No_ I’m _not._ ”

“Yes, you are. You would have told me when it happened if you weren’t. And you didn’t. So you are.”

“I’m not!” Louis shouted, jumping across the bed and tackling Harry to the floor.

Harry grunted and grabbed at Louis’ arms, wrestled him over onto his back, and pinned him to the floor. “Just admit it!”

“No!” Louis growled, trying to fight Harry off of him, turning his head to bite his arm.

“Ah!” Harry yelped, reeling back enough that Louis was able to flip them over again, sitting atop Harry’s hips to keep him down.

“Even if I was, there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin!” Louis yelled at him, smacking over Harry’s chest and hands as he tried to grab for Louis.

Harry groaned, yet managed to pinch at Louis’ sides; it was enough to make him squawk and jolt backwards, and as Louis fell out of his lap Harry moved quickly. He crowded Louis up awkwardly against the wall and glared down at him, though he ended up smirking not long after. They both knew Harry had won.

“Get off of me you giant, ugly, turtle!” Louis whined, pushing hard at Harry’s shoulders.

“Good one,” Harry scoffed as he moved even further into Louis’ space, and forced Louis’s spread legs over Harry’s thighs. “Why’s your face so red, huh?”

“Maybe because some _idiot_ pinned me to the ground and tried to _tickle_ me!”

“You tossed me to the ground first, remember.”

“Get. Off. Of. Me,” Louis said again, glaring at Harry, still pushing against his shoulders.

Harry stared down at Louis and for a brief moment he had the strong urge to do something stupid, like lean in close and kiss Louis’ pretty, pouty lips.

“What?” Louis asked, pouting now. “Stop looking at me like that.”

Harry did stop. He looked away, got off of Louis, and fell back on his bum. “Sorry.”

Louis frowned and quirked an eyebrow. “Sorry for being a right prick?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered after a moment. “I uh. I should go.”

“I thought you were sleeping over?” Louis asked, his frown remaining. “Look, I’m sorry for calling you a slut; I was just kidding. Don’t leave.”

Harry met Louis’ eyes, watching him, and then he nodded. “All right,” he said, smiling now.

Louis’ bedroom door flew open then, his twin sisters charging in. “Dinner’s ready!” they shouted at the same time, before glaring at each other.

“Mom told _me_ to tell them!”

“No, she said _we_ could!”

“I coulda done it myself!”

“ _Whatever_!”

“Okay already!” Louis interrupted. “We’ll be down in a sec. Now get out!”

The twins pouted and turned their glares on Louis now, before they obeyed, and left his room.

Louis rolled his eyes, and finally got up off the floor, offering his hand to Harry.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and stood, before the two of them headed down to the kitchen for dinner.

 

Dinner went like it usually did in the Tomlinson Household -- a bit stressful, a bit messy, and a lot loud. Everything was normal other than the way Harry kept looking at Louis, and the way Louis would catch Harry staring at him. And even while the two of them cleared the table and helped Louis’ mother clean up, the tension between them seemed to build and build, until back in Louis’ bedroom, when Harry pressed Louis to the wall and kissed him.

Louis never hesitated to kiss back.

It didn’t take long after that for Harry and Louis to rise as official power-couple of their high school. Harry always had his arm around Louis in some way, and Louis was always grinning up at Harry. No one had been surprised -- they always just seemed to go together.

They remained closer than ever, fell in love, and got accepted to the same college that year. After tearful goodbyes from their families, they took off in Louis’ car, ready to start the next chapter of their lives.

After a year, Harry switched majors, Louis was offered a tutoring job, they had a really good group of friends, and they were still as in love as ever. Probably too much, to the dismay of the roommate that moved out of their suite last semester. They had a reputation in their friend group. Maybe they’d skipped a few study sessions or parties or dinners to have sex. So what? Harry just called everyone jealous and Louis would roll his eyes. They were happy. That was what mattered.

******

“Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no. Keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, it’s just, it’s big.”

“Lou, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Just keep fucking going, Harry!”

Harry pouted, staring down at Louis, while carefully trying to stuff a much-too-big dildo inside of him. They’d purchased it together, mostly as a joke as they scurried around the shop giggling to themselves. Harry never thought they’d actually be using it.

“I don’t think it’s going any deeper, baby,” Harry said softly, gently petting his free hand over Louis’ lower belly. “Can’t we just use the other one?”

“No,” Louis said, frowning. “I want this one.”

“Louis.”

“ _Harry_.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed then, and he sat back, before he was tugging the dildo out of Louis, ignoring his protesting whine.

“Haaaaaaarry. No fair,” Louis said, pouting up at him.

“Hush,” Harry said, stretching over Louis to grab a condom off the top of the end table beside the bed.

“No. I don’t want your stupid dick,” Louis said, crossing his arms.

“Yes, you do,” Harry said, rolling the condom on to himself before grabbing the lube.

“No, I don’t. I’m mad at you.” Louis glared at him, before rolling over onto his stomach.

Harry chuckled, and smoothed his hand over Louis’ bum, knowing full well that Louis was pushing it up slightly. “So you’re telling me you don’t want me to fuck you?”

“Mhmm,” Louis hummed, folding his arms up under his head. “You better not.”

“What if I do?” Harry asked, ghosting his fingers down the crease between Louis’ cheeks.

“I’ll kill you,” Louis said simply.

Harry leaned closer, pressing kisses to Louis’ shoulders, his cock nudging against his bum. “Might have to take that chance.”

“No,” Louis said again, this time peeking over his shoulder, shifting his hips just barely.

“Shh,” Harry cooed, knees splitting around Louis’ thighs. He slid his thumb along the crease of Louis’ cheeks, before smoothing his hands over both of them. He squeezed, and spread them, and guided himself forward, his cock brushing Louis’ hole. Harry’s eyes fluttered, and he pushed inside easily, the dildo having created the room he needed.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned, burying his face in his arms. “Fuck, Harry. Christ.”

Harry hummed and shifted, his hips pressed flush against Louis’ bum, his cock throbbing within Louis’ heat.

Louis whined, and rutted his hips back, pushing himself onto Harry’s cock as far as he could. “Fuck,” he said again, dumbly, rolling his hips.

“Wanted it bad, didn’t you?” Harry breathed into the back of Louis’ neck, looping his arm under him, around his shoulders.

“Uh huh,” Louis answered, tipping his head back, his hips still moving, even though Harry hadn’t moved since. “Please.” Harry pinned Louis’ hips down then, pushing up so he could thrust forward into him, fucking a cry right out of Louis.

“That’s it,” Harry groaned, hips snapping forward roughly. “Take it so good, baby, don’t you?” he rasped out, leaning down to kiss against the side of Louis’ face. “Such a good boy.”

Louis moaned breathily, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to push back on Harry’s cock again, despite the hard way Harry was pinning him down. He moaned louder when Harry’s fingers threaded through his hair, the anticipation alone enough to make his cock leak against the bed. He cried out when Harry tugged, yanking his head back so he could fit their lips together. Louis just let Harry use his mouth, too overwhelmed already to do much else, letting out pitiful little noises in response.

Harry licked into Louis’ mouth, slow and hot and deep, before he pulled back, letting his head fall back down, Louis whining. “Needy little thing,” Harry whispered, shifting his body to be in push-up position, holding his weight on his arms before lowering his hips hard, driving forward roughly in slow rhythm. With each cry he fucked out of Louis, Harry’s cock throbbed, and he could feel Louis tightening around him. “Fuck,” Harry growled, slipping an arm under Louis’ belly, so he could expertly roll them over, pulling Louis down hard on his cock.

“Ah!” Louis shrieked, his body twitching, cock bobbing against his belly and smearing across his skin. “Fuck, yes yes yes,” he chanted, head falling back onto Harry’s shoulder, just as Harry’s hand crept across his throat. Louis’ eyes rolled back into his skull as Harry fucked up into him, pounding him forcefully while keeping a tight grip on his throat. “I’m, I’m gonna come, I’m, ah! I’m coming, I’m coming, _fuck!_ ” Louis cried, cock pulsing over his belly as Harry’s hips moved impossibly faster.

Harry breathed out a manic laugh, snapping his hips up, his own cock aching, giving only a few more ruts up inside Louis before he was coming himself, biting down on Louis’ shoulder.

“Fuck,” Louis moaned, his head falling back. “Christ, Haz.”

“Mmphf,” Harry mumbled, staying still for a few seconds before carefully pulling out and quickly discarding the condom. He rolled onto his back, chest heaving a little, and he smiled at Louis goofily.

Louis smiled fondly at Harry, reaching over to brush his fingers across his cheek. “We better get cleaned up. Gotta meet Niall for drinks at seven.”

Harry nodded, but let his eyes slip closed, while he pushed his arm up under Louis to pull him in close to his chest. “In a second,” he murmured, smoothing his hand down Louis’ back.

“Kay,” Louis whispered, nuzzling into Harry.

They lied there for a few moments, before heading off to the shower. Though, it didn’t take long for Harry to have his fingers pressed inside Louis again.

“Think I might stuff a plug in you,” Harry murmured against the side of Louis’ face. “Keep you nice and open for me all night.”

Louis’ eyes fluttered, and he whined softly as he pushed back against Harry’s fingers, only to whimper when Harry pulled them out. “Please.”

Harry reached around Louis to curl his hand around his cock, stroking him to full hardness before sliding his own cock between Louis’ thighs. “Stay still, baby,” Harry cooed, his hips rocking towards him. He brought his other hand up to wrap his fingers carefully around Louis’ throat, squeezing tightly while he sped up the movement of his other hand on Louis’ cock.

“Ahh!” Louis breathed, his eyes closing as he leaned up on his tiptoes, hips bucking forward.

The movement made Harry moan, too; the slide of Louis’ thick thighs over his cock caused Harry’s own hips to move, chasing the feeling. “You can fuck my hand, Lou, go on,” he encouraged quietly.

Louis whimpered softly, fucking into Harry’s hand like he suggested, while his head tipped back onto Harry’s shoulder.

“Mm, good boy,” Harry praised quietly, pressing his mouth to the side of Louis’ neck. “Always my good boy, aren’t you?”

“Mhmm,” Louis mumbled, eyes fluttering closed as he moved, bum pressing back against Harry’s hips.

Harry hummed, removed his fingers from Louis’ throat, and grabbed onto his own cock before gently guiding himself back inside Louis.

“Oh,” Louis moaned shakily, head falling forward to rest against the shower wall. “Fuck, please,” he begged.

“No, keep fucking my hand,” Harry said softly, keeping his hips still.

Louis obeyed with a whimper, though he was more focused on pushing back onto Harry’s cock than pushing his own through Harry’s fist.

“Thought we had to hurry to meet Niall?” Harry asked, smirking as he tightened his hand.

Louis groaned, legs trembling as he rode back onto Harry. “Y-you started this,” he reminded quietly.

Harry scoffed and took his hand away from Louis’ cock, only to wrap his arm around Louis’ middle, while his other hand moved back to his throat, gripping tightly and forcing his head to the side. “Can’t help myself,” he whispered, before he snapped his hips forward, rough and fast, pounding into Louis now.

Louis gasped, air mostly cut off briefly from Harry’s hand on his neck, and his eyes rolled back into his skull as he grunted with each of Harry’s sharp thrusts. His arms curled against his chest, before he reached to hold onto Harry’s wrist, squeezing just a little, which made Harry immediately let go of his neck, but he didn’t stop fucking him. Louis pressed his hands to the shower wall, moaning loudly with each thrust. His legs trembled as he leaned up on his toes, back arched to try and feel Harry as deeply as he could. He reached for his own cock and, when Harry didn’t stop him, he jerked himself off, his belly feeling tighter by the second.

“I’m gonna come,” Louis breathed shakily, knowing Harry always liked when Louis told him.

Harry slid his hand down to Louis’ thigh, lifting his leg easily as he continued to fuck him hard, panting against the back of his neck.

“Ohhh, _fuck_ , fuck!” Louis cried, eyes squeezing shut as his entire body shook, and he let go of himself just as he started to come, letting Harry fuck the orgasm out of him. He moaned out babbled nonsense while Harry continued to snap his hips, and he chanted encouragement when Harry’s grunts got louder, knowing that he was going to come, too.

Harry pulled out, and twisted Louis around so he could carefully shove him to the shower floor, grabbing at his hair to force his face upwards while he jerked his cock. “Fuck,” he growled, watching Louis open his mouth and stick out his tongue welcomingly. Harry pushed his cock into Louis’ mouth -- just for a second -- before he pulled back to have time to come on his face, moaning deep and guttural, spilling onto Louis’ cheeks, lips, and chin. “Fuck, fucking, hell, Lou,” he breathed, smearing the tip of his cock against Louis’ lips.

Louis watched Harry the whole time, staring up at him as he softly kissed against his cockhead, lapping at his skin. His eyes fluttered when Harry cupped his cheek, and he moaned softly as Harry kissed him after dropping to his knees.

“My sweet boy,” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips, kissing him slow and languidly. “So good, Louis, so fuckin’ good for me.”

“Mm,” Louis hummed, letting his tongue lightly roll with Harry’s. “Love you,” he murmured, smiling into the kiss.

“I love you, too,” Harry told him, nuzzling their noses together as he thumbed across Louis’ cheek. “Love you so much, Lou. That was so good. You’re so good.”

Louis smiled and wrapped his shaking arms around Harry’s neck, holding onto him tightly while Harry reached to turn the now-cold water off.

It took a few moments of soft kissing and touching for them to actually get out of the shower, and Harry held Louis’ hand as he draped a towel around him, making sure he wasn’t too cold before leading him back into their room.

“Are you still gonna plug me?” Louis asked quietly, sitting down on the bed.

“Yeah, I am,” Harry said, smiling at Louis. He kissed his forehead, and went to the wardrobe to find the one he wanted, pulling out a blue plug -- Louis’ favorite. Louis watched Harry and shifted up the bed before he leaned back and spread his legs wide for him.

“[That one’s kinda small](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ytp0zeLcfXUFfap4OG7RY7CVsQ2rZZhjW8gAL3iAX58/edit?usp=sharing).”

Harry grabbed a bottle of lube and crawled onto the bed in front of Louis. “I think it’s juuuuuust right,” he said with a grin. He was careful as always, making sure the plug was plenty slick enough before sliding it inside of Louis, watching his face for signs of stress. “There,” he cooed, gently pressing against the base. “Nice and snug.”

Louis bit down on his bottom lip, holding back a grin of his own. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry said, leaning up to kiss Louis sweetly. “I love you. Let’s go meet Niall. We’re late.”

“That’s hardly my fault,” Louis pointed out, getting up to find his jeans.

“I’d say it’s pretty equally both of our faults,” Harry said with a laugh.

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly. “Whatever you say.”

******

“So, how many times did you fuck today?” Zayn asked, smirking at Louis and Harry across the table.

Niall rolled his eyes, getting up to get them another round.

“Not sure,” Harry said, putting his arm around Louis’ shoulders. He was unaffected by Zayn’s purposely invasive question. “Maybe eighteen times? Nineteen?”

Louis’ face flushed, even with Harry’s exaggeration, and he tucked his face against his neck. “Zaaaaayn,” he whined, pouting as he glanced over at him. “None of your business.”

Zayn laughed, shaking his head fondly. “Nineteen is an awful lot,” he teased.

Harry laughed, and slid his hand down Louis’ back. “Can’t help it!” He defended with a grin, while his fingers inched down the back of Louis’ jeans.

“Harry!” Louis squeaked, his face reddening even more.

“Christ, can’t you keep your hands off each other for an hour?” Zayn scolded.

“We haven’t even been here ten minutes,” Niall added in, sliding back into the booth beside Zayn, four mugs balanced between his hands.

“It’s like they’re still in that honeymoon phase or some shit,” Zayn said, grabbing a beer from Niall. “Shouldn’t you be over it by now?”

“Nope,” Harry answered easily, leaning close to press a sloppy kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Always a honeymoon phase with this one.”

Louis blushed, smiling fondly at Harry as he wrapped his arms around his neck, even while Niall gagged.

 

Although their outing was only about two hours, Harry had Louis pressed up against the door the moment they got back to their dorm. It was like they were touched-starved, which they clearly weren’t. Louis was needy and whining and begging, pleading for Harry to fuck him. They didn’t make it to the bed; Harry yanked Louis’ jeans down, eased the plug out of him, and tore open a packet of lube he kept conveniently in his wallet. He shoved his slicked cock up inside Louis, pressing his front against the cool metal of the door.

“Fuck!” Louis cried out, his back arched as he pushed against Harry’s hips. “Go, go go go go,” he chanted immediately, rolling his body, trying to take Harry deeper already.

Harry grunted, grabbing a handful of Louis’ hair, yanking his head back roughly. “Fuck,” he breathed, leaning in closer to press hot kisses to Louis’ throat.

Louis moaned, his legs already starting to tremble as he rocked with Harry’s movements. “Yes, yeah, _ah!_ There, fuck!”

“You feel so good, baby,” Harry cooed against Louis’ ear. “So fucking good.” He reached between Louis and the door, to get his hand around Louis’ cock, squeezing gently. He let go quickly, though, and pulled back, far enough that his cock slipped out of Louis entirely. “Strip.”

Louis obeyed, nodding as he turned around on shaky legs. He lifted his sweater, then his shirt, dropping them to the floor before tugging his jeans and underwear down the rest of the way, stepping out of them. He looked up at Harry, waiting on his next instruction.

Harry admired Louis’ body for a moment, the same way he always did whenever he was naked, and he stepped closer to touch his chest, smoothing his hands down over his skin. He let his thumbs brush his nipples, earning a shiver from Louis, before he gently curled his fingers around his hips.

“Bed?” Louis asked softly, his eyes locked on Harry. “Please?”

Harry nodded, and pulled Louis close, kissing him a bit too softly for how they’d just been fucking. He bent down and easily scooped Louis up in his arms, carrying him off to their bed. Harry laid Louis down and quickly got out of his own clothing before crawling between Louis’ legs. He pressed their foreheads together, locked their eyes, and reached down to guide his cock back inside of Louis carefully this time.

“I love you,” he whispered against Louis’ lips.

Louis smiled, and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck to keep him close. “I love you, too.”

Harry smiled back at him, before he started to move again, rolling his hips forward, watching as Louis’ eyes fluttered closed. He watched Louis’ face, paying close attention as he always did when they had sex this way. He couldn’t help it. Louis was so gorgeous; the way his eyes would roll and slip closed, his pretty, pink, parted lips, the flush on his cheeks. He was ethereal. Now, and always.

“Kiss me,” Louis breathed out, eyes still closed.

Harry obeyed, slotting their lips together softly. He wrapped one of his arms around Louis’ body to hold him even closer as he rutted down against him, his cock pulsing inside him. He licked into Louis’ mouth, moaning quietly as their tongues met. His hips stuttered, body already feeling too hot, and he stopped for a moment, choosing just to kiss Louis in that moment.

Louis cupped Harry’s face, kissing him deeply while his own hips shifted, trying to get Harry to keep going. “Mmmphffff,” he mumbled against his lips, wiggling around a little.

“M’havin’ a moment,” Harry defended. “Gimme a sec.”

“A you’re-gonna-come moment or a sappy-gay-Harry moment?” Louis asked, sliding his fingers up into Harry’s hair, giving a little pull.

“Little bit of both,” Harry said with a chuckle, nipping Louis’ bottom lip. “Be patient.”

“No,” Louis said, smirking as he nipped Harry back, tugging a bit.

Harry laughed softly, and nudged their noses together, before he moved his hips again, snapping forward a few times in slow rhythm. “You just feel too good.”

“You always say that,” Louis whispered, eyes rolling back slightly.

“‘Cause it’s true,” Harry said, pressing into him fully, circling his hips.

Louis moaned shakily, hands tightening in Harry’s hair. “Fuck. _You_ feel too good.”

“Better than some too-big dildo?” Harry asked, smirking as he thumbed across Louis’ cheek.

Louis looked up at him, and smiled, though he rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Much better.”

 

After finishing, they got into the bath together. Louis leaned back against Harry’s chest and hummed happily, while Harry smoothed his hand over Louis’ belly.

“Love you,” Louis whispered, tilting his head to kiss Harry’s jaw. “Love you lots and lots.”

Harry smiled and turned so he could meet Louis’ lips, kissing him sweetly. “I love you, too. Lots and lots and _lots_.”

“Always gotta one-up me, huh?” Louis murmured with a smile, chuckling softly and he nuzzled their noses together.

“Nah. Just sometimes,” Harry said, smiling fondly at him.

“Think Zayn’s mad we ducked out early?”

“Probably.”

“But we gave him alone time with Niall!”

“He still hasn’t admitted his crush, don’t forget.”

Louis shrugged, and settled back against Harry. “Well. He should be thanking us. We’re match-makers.”

Harry chuckled and kissed the back of Louis’ neck. “When they get married and have babies, I’m sure he’ll thank us.”

“If they have babies before we do, I’m gonna be mad!” Louis said, pouting.

“I’ll put a baby in ya.”

“Will you?”

“I’ll put two babies in ya.”

“Good. I’ve always wanted twins,” Louis said, smirking.

Harry laughed softly, and wrapped his arms around Louis. “Someday, yeah?”

“Promise?” Louis asked, turning once again to face Harry.

Harry smiled, and kissed Louis’ nose. “Promise.”

******

When Louis woke the next morning, his hands were cuffed and bound to the headboard. “Uh,” he started, staring down at Harry who was focused on getting a cock ring onto Louis. “Hello. What are you doing?”

“Playing,” Harry said simply, smiling up at Louis as he gave his cock a little squeeze. “Not sure what you dreamt about, but you rode my leg like, all night. Kept me up.”

Louis’ face reddened, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. “Sorry,” he murmured. Harry was hard, Louis could see. It made his mouth water a little. “Gonna punish me, then?”

Harry chuckled softly and pet Louis’ belly. “Nah. Not really.” He paused, and traced his finger down Louis’ soft cock. “Well. Maybe.”

Louis squirmed a little, watching Harry closely. “I know what you’re gonna do.”

“Oh?” Harry asked, smoothing his hands over Louis’ thighs before leaning down to press soft kisses to them, letting his lips linger on his skin. “What am I gonna do?”

“M’not telling,” Louis said as his eyes fluttered.

Harry smirked against Louis’ skin, kissing up to his hip, and biting down gently. “Gonna make you cry, that’s what,” he whispered, fingers curling around Louis’ cock.

Louis whined quietly, head tilted to the side. His cock twitched, already starting to fatten up under Harry’s light touches. He didn’t always enjoy having the cock ring on, but they hadn’t used it in a while. He knew Harry would take it off if he asked.

It was easy to get Louis worked up, and Harry had him hard in no time, his lips spread around the tip, tongue lapping hungrily at his slit. Harry moaned softly as he looked up at Louis, watching him squirm around and pull at his restraints. He pulled back, using his hand to stroke Louis, and he breathed out a laugh. “You’re fucking beautiful,” he gushed, letting go of Louis’ cock.

Louis just whimpered, hips chasing Harry’s hand for a moment. He didn’t have time to ask for anything, because Harry was pushing up his legs, pressing his thighs to his belly.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned, leaning down again so he could press his tongue to Louis’ hole, moaning again when Louis cried out. He swirled his tongue, and lapped at Louis’ skin, prodding against the tight muscle.

“Ohhhh, my god,” Louis whined, his body trembling. His toes curled and his hands balled into fists as he rocked his hips, trying to ride Harry’s tongue.

Harry moaned breathily, licking into Louis deeper now, using his hands to prop up Louis’ bum, before smacking a hand down hard on one of Louis’ cheeks. It earned him a pretty little cry from Louis, and he did it again, before lowering his hips down to the bed again. Harry spat in his hand, and curled his fingers around Louis’ cock, while he reached forward two fingers on his free hand to shove into Louis’ mouth. “Suck,” he demanded.

Louis obeyed, moaning around Harry’s fingers as he suckled on them, making sure to get them good and wet.

“Good boy,” Harry praised, pulling both of his hands away from Louis, only to carefully ease his slicked middle finger passed his rim.

“Yeah,” Louis breathed shakily, his back arching. “Please, Harry.”

“Shh,” Harry whispered, lying beside Louis now, sliding his free arm under him. “Gonna make you come just like this, baby, okay?”

Louis nodded, rolling his hips down against Harry’s finger. He moaned when Harry slipped his second finger inside him.

Harry started a simple rhythm, slow and deep, curling his fingers just right so he knew he could brush Louis’ spot each time. “Pretty baby,” he cooed, looking up at Louis. “Doing so good for me.” He ducked down to kiss Louis’ chest, close enough that he could flick his tongue against his nipple, choosing to give it attention while he fucked Louis with his fingers.

“Ha- _Harry,_ ” Louis moaned, his thighs trembling as he pushed his hips down to meet Harry’s fingers. His back arched, trying to get more contact on his nipple -- the sensation always drove him crazy.

Harry shifted again so he was able to rut against Louis’ hip, his cock smearing across Louis’ skin. “Gonna make me come, too, baby. Make me so fucking hard, Lou.”

Louis whimpered, turning his head so he could bite down on his own arm. “Please,” he whispered.

“Please what?” Harry asked softly, looking up at Louis’ beautiful, sweaty face.

“Wanna come. Please make me come,” Louis answered, locking his eyes on Harry’s.

Harry nodded, and kissed Louis’ chest again, before he moved his hand faster, curling his fingers just right, using his thumb to press against Louis’ taint at the same time. “Fuck,” Harry breathed when Louis’ entire body shook.

Louis came with nearly a shout, his head lolled, back arched, toes curled, eyes wet. His body trembled with aftershocks, his cock dribbling the last of his orgasm.

“Good boy,” Harry praised again, pulling his fingers out of Louis. He was quick but careful to remove the cock ring before he straddled Louis’ chest, gripping his own cock to shove into Louis’ already waiting mouth. He thrusted forward with a grunt, fucking Louis’ mouth fast and shallow while he unhooked Louis’ wrists from the headboard, so Louis could push Harry away if needed. “You wanna swallow, baby?” he asked.

Louis nodded quickly, gagging around Harry’s cock, his eyes watering and spilling over as he grabbed at Harry’s thighs.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry moaned, staring down at Louis, locking their eyes as he rolled his hips forward. “Fuck, gonna come,” he told him, reaching down to grab onto his hair. He spilled down Louis’ throat, groaning as he listened to Louis choke around him, though he watched carefully to make sure he was all right. “Christ,” Harry breathed, pulling back after he finished, getting off of Louis and cupping his face so he could kiss him deeply.

Louis moaned softly into Harry’s mouth, his arms moving to wrap around his neck so he could be as close as possible.

Harry moved his arms to wrap around Louis, too, holding him flush against his chest. “I love you, love you so much, Lou,” he whispered against his lips.

“Love you, too,” Louis breathed, hands tangled in Harry’s hair. “Don’t let go.”

“I won’t, baby,” Harry promised, burying his face in Louis’ neck. “M’right here. Did so good, you’re so good, Lou. I’ve got you.”

Louis hummed in content, clinging to Harry and smiling into his hair. “I’ve got you, too.”


End file.
